You Can Let Go
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: Alex and Jerry - Thur the years. Sad song-fic of the same name. READ AND REVIEW


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this after I heard the song <strong>You Can Let Go By Crystal Shawanda. (I don't own WoWP or the song) READ AND REVIEW<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's PoV:<strong>

I couldn't believe I was getting married. Mason had proposed to me a week ago.

I never thought I would get married.

Mason, Justin, Max and my dad were out looking for suits for the wedding. Mom and Harper were picking out some of the wedding stuff.

I turned on the radio and sat down on the couch as the home video played.

**(AN: If you can go on YouTube and look up You Can Let Go By Crystal Shawanda.)**

**A five-year-old me was on my first bike. My dad was behind me, holding onto the back of the seat. I remembered that I though I'd be able to have some freedom when I could ride my bike. **

**He pushed me down the street, still holding onto the seat.**

_Wind blowing on my face  
>Sidewalk flying beneath my bike<br>A five year old's first taste  
>of what freedoms really like<br>He was running right beside me  
>His hand holding on the seat<em>

_I took a deep breath and hollered  
>as I headed for the street<em>

"**Daddy, Let go!" I yelled**

_You can let go now daddy  
>You can let go<br>Oh, I think I'm ready  
>To do this on my own<em>

**I remembered how scared I was of falling but I didn't want that to keep me down.**

_It's still a little bit scary  
>I want you to know<br>I'll be okay now, Daddy  
>You can let go<em>

**~A Few Months Later~**

**I walked toward the doors of the church. My dad gave me his elbow and I locked arms with him. The doors opened and we began to walk down the aisle. When I saw Mason I started to cry. He was smiling proudly.**

**I got up to the front. My dad stood on my left and Mason on my right. I loved them both.**

_I was standing at the altar  
>Between the two loves of my life<br>To one I've been a daughter  
>To one I soon would be a wife<em>

"**Who gives this woman?" The preacher asked.**

**I turned towards my dad. Tears flowed from his eyes. He couldn't speak. He was holding onto my arm tightly, as if I might fade away from him.**

_When the preacher asked  
>who gives this woman<br>Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
>He kept holding tightly to my arm<br>'Til I whispered in his ear_

"**It's okay, daddy. You can let go. I think I'm ready. I'll be okay." I said.**

_You can let go now daddy  
>You can let go<br>Oh, I think I'm ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It still feels a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be okay now, Daddy  
>You can let go<em>

**~Years Later~**

"**Where is he?" I said running up to my nervous family.**

"**In there." Mom said nodding over her shoulder. **

**The night nurse, who was at the door said, "You know he's only hanging on for you."**

**I felt my heart rip into a million pieces.**

**I prepared myself and walked in.**

**My dad was lying on the bed. He had an oxygen tube in his nose. His wrinkles told of the good and bad years. His shoulders sagged from the years of carrying bags and boxes.**

He always seemed so strong. I hated seeing him like this.

_It was killing me to see  
>The strongest man I ever knew<br>Wasting away to nothing  
>In that hospital room<br>You know he's only hanging on for you  
>That's what the night nurse said<em>

"**Daddy." I called sitting down by his bed. **

"**Alex." **

**His voice was weak and low.**

"**Yeah, I'm here." I said, taking his hand.**

"**I love you." He said.**

"**I love you too. Forever and ever." I said as I climbed into his bed, facing him.**

_My voice and heart were breaking  
>as I crawled up in his bed, and said<br>_

**I know he was weak. I knew he was holding on for me but as much as it hurt me I had to let go.**

"**Daddy," He looked at me "You can let go now, Daddy. It will be hard on us but it will be even harder if we have to watch you sick and in pain everyday. I love you."**

_You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Your little girl is ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's gonna be a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be okay now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>You can let go_

**BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!**

**My dad was gone. I let the tears fall. **

"**Love you forever and ever, Daddy." I said to the sky where my daddy was.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you liked it. Should I continue it? And if so what should it be about? REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
